Out of Anger
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: Natsume gets angry... and Mikan tries to comfort him...


Author's Notes: I'm sorry everyone… but I'm currently in a bad mood… I dunno… I just saw worst guy in the whole universe… yeah, maybe that's it… I'm really sorry for this… I just wanted to take my anger on something and that something was this fic… I'm not expecting any reviews but if you could… even if it is just a criticism… it would be much appreciated…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice… or any of its characters…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Natsume yelled as he turned the tables and wrecked his room… letting all his anger out… yes, he was angry… and jealous…

He is grouchy but he never experienced getting so angry like this… ever in his life… he already burned the whole eastern forest for Pete's sake…! Still… he can't take his anger away at the same time…

Tears fell onto his cheek… **_Now I'm sad…? Damn…_**

_The northern forest…_

_With its tall trees, the green grass… the lively animals… the gentle breeze… yes… it was peaceful there… the perfect place to rest…_

_But it wasn't that peaceful when he heard two people talking…_

_Natsume hid behind a tree, eavesdropping to the couple talking…_

"_Mikan, I…"_

_It was his best friend… Ruka…_

_He was talking to… to Mikan…_

_**That idiot…**_

"_Sshhh… Ruka… someone might hear you…" Mikan whispered but clear enough for Natsume to hear it…_

_**What are they talking about…?**_

"_But Mikan…" Ruka grabbed Mikan and held her close…_

"_I love you…"_

_Natsume's eyes widened with shock… he knew about his best friend's feeling toward Mikan… but he never thought that he would actually confess it…_

_**Please say no… Please say no…**_

"_I… I…"_

"_What…?" Ruka asked gently… When Mikan hugged back…_

"_I love you too…"_

_Natsume's eyes were now filled with rage and jealousy… all he wanted to do was burn something… then break down and cry… but he wasn't a cry baby…_

_**Crying is for babies…**_

_Then he ran…_

_And headed towards the eastern forest…_

"Those darn people…! DAMN THEM ALL!" He shouted as he continued on wrecking his top star room…

Tears fell harder as he fell on his knees…

_**Friends…? No, I don't have any friends…**_

He stood up and went to his kitchen…

_**I don't have any purpose in this damned earth… maybe death would be much satisfying… than living in this cursed world…This cursed Alice… this cursed body… this cursed…**_

_**Life…**_

He pulled out a kitchen knife from the cupboard…

_**Goodbye to this world…**_

_**Goodbye, Mikan…**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Narumi-sensei…?" Mikan asked…

"What happened here…?" Mikan added pointing to the burnt trunks of trees and some fire trucks…

"Oh… Mikan, it's you… well, there was a fire you see…"

"I know that Narumi-sensei… I'm not as dense as I was before… but what caused this…?"

"Oh… some students saw an explosion… it probably was Natsume… but I'm not sure…" the teacher said placing his index finger on the chin…

"Oh… I think something's bothering him… I better go check him out…" Mikan whispered and ran to Natsume's dormitory…

_What's gotten into him…? Burning the whole forest…_

She thought as she ran to Natsume's dormitory…

_Could it be that he…? No, he couldn't… we we're in the northern forest and he was in the eastern forest… of course he didn't… did he?_

She stopped in front of his door… she held the knob and twisted it…

_It's unlocked…_

She opened the door slightly and peeked in…

_This room is a wreck…_

She opened the door more only to reveal three broken lamps… curtains in every window burnt and tore into pieces… every furniture toppled and turned, if not, broken… she stepped in…

_Where is he…? _she asked herself… now worried, her hands clutched the collar of her school uniform… she stepped into the deserted bedroom… carefully evading the shattered glasses all over the room…

_Poor room… maybe he's in the kitchen…_

She stepped her way to the kitchen only to meet Natsume… a kitchen knife clutched in his hands… ready to slice its way through his heart… Shocked filled her eyes…

"NATSUME! NO!" she yelled plunging to Natsume… she grabbed the knife from him and stood back…

"What are you thinking, Natsume! Are you crazy!"

Natsume glared at her…

_Those eyes… they're angry… yet sad… b-but why…?_

"N-Natsume…?" she said taking a step forward…

"Don't you dare touch me…"

"B-But w-why…?" she said as tears started to from in her eyes…

"Damn you… Damn to all of you!"

Tears flowed harder…

"Did I… d-do something wrong…?"

"Get out…"

"Answer me!"

"GET OUT!"

"NO!"

"Why…! Are you here just to torment me…! For Pete's sake, Mikan! My soul is already tormented! Why are you doing this to me…! Huh!"

"I don't understand… why…!"

"Just GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! Stop wasting your time in this wasted room when you could just be with your damn boyfriend…!"

"Boyfriend? What do you mean…?"

"Don't try to deny it! I saw you with Ruka… Darn it! Why does it have to be my best friend!"

Silence surrounded them…

"Just leave me here…"

"No, I won't…!"

"Haven't you had enough?"

Tears flowed from Mikan's eyes even more…

Natsume snatched the knife from her…

"You can't stop me, Mikan…"

She cried even more… she was numb…

_Why am I feeling like this?_

She looked up…

"Goodbye… Mikan…"

"NNNAAAATTTSSSUUUMMMMEEE!"

Her eyes shot wide open… sweat beads formed on her face… she was panting and worry was written on her face…

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked her…

"Natsume!" she turned to her side and saw the dark-haired boy lying besides him under a Sakura tree…

"Bad dream?"

She nodded…

Natsume held her closer and kissed her passionately…

"Actually, it was a nightmare…" she said… Natsume looked up to the sky…

"Me too…"

"You had a nightmare?"

He nodded…

"What happened…?"

"The two of you… you and Ruka… were lovers… I just can't take that…" he said as he turned stifling a blush…

Mikan cupped his cheek and kissed him… And he kissed her back…

"I'm sure…"

Silence surrounded them as the wind blew Sakura petals gently…

"That it won't happen…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Notes: Haaaayyy… sa wakas… wala na rin ang pagkabad-trip ko… Salamat sa Diyos… anyways… I can't use words such as the 'f' word or the 'm' word because I really think its bad… magiguilty lang ako at lalong mababad-trip… anyways… thank you na rin sa pagbabasa mo nito… kung sino ka man… Salamat talaga… pero sana magreview ka na rin… even criticisms would be very much appreciated…

And another note: if you get angry at me for using a fic for my personal purposes… Please… I apologize… I'm really sorry for that… it's just that I have no choice but to write down what I'm feeling inside… instead of just sulking in the corner… why not make it a fic, right? So… maybe I'm not right… but please I do hope you understand… but if you're still angry at me after all I've said and typed… please feel free to use Hotaru's Baka Gun on me…

Hotaru: They will definitely use it on you… you idiot… (put a sign that says "Baka gun rentals: only 50 rabbits…")

Me: (sobs)


End file.
